Whispers
by GabbyAbby
Summary: He was watching her, he was watching over her, but she never knew that.......Did she?. Eriol and Tomoyo have a talk. Please RR


Whispers

By: Amethyst Sweet Angel

**A/N: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.**

He was watching her, he was always watching over her, but she never knew that.

She was sitting down on the soft green grass, her beautiful silky, violet/black hair flowing around her, those beautiful eyes, that shade that was so strange, but somehow fitted her perfectly, a perfect mix of blue, gray, and purple.

He adjusted himself in the tree branch, brushed his dark blue hair from his eyes, swung a leg so it was hanging from one side of the branch wile the other was bended. His back against the trunk of the tree, he could barely see her now, through the green foliage and pink flowers of the cherry tree.

He swore softly under his breath, he was a little comfortable in that position, but he could barely see her! The only reason he was up in the damn tree to begin with.

His cobalt blue eyes closed for a quick second and a soft breeze blew by, moving a few leaves, making it perfect to watch the girl.

He smiled, his eyes softened. The girl he held so dear to his heart sat under a soft shadow the tree gave, an off shouldered black blouse hugging her perfect upper figure and lose long sleeves, with silk black ribbons lacing the upper part of the sleeve, ending at her shoulder. Bleached blue pants hugging those perfect long les of hers.

She looked up from her book, right in to the direction of the tree he was sitting at, his eyes widened and he stopped any little movement he had been doing, but she just blinked and passed her fingers through her dark hair.

He let out a long slow breath that had caught in his throat. "Tomoyo-chan, you are going to give me a hearth attack one of these days" he passed his fingers through his hair, pushing the dark silky strands back, just to have them fall back in front of his face once again after his fingers left the short midnight blue strands.

She stretched her arms up, closing her eyes and yawned them looked back down to her book in her lap, her hair falling over her shoulder in soft waves.

"Tomoyo-chan, you look just like an angel" he continued to look at her, as if she was the most fascinating thing in the world and for him, she really was. She cleared her throat, her beautiful eyes still on the pages of her book.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, come sit with me" his pale face was blood red and he stayed there gapping as he stared down at her beautiful hair which was gently blowing with the soft breeze, she bend the corner of the slightly yellow page of the book inward, she then closed the book and looked up at him

"I have snacks, if you wish to join me that is" her smile was small but sweet, enough to melt any men and many women in to a puddle of water

Eriol snapped out of his eyes popping out of his sockets and gapping mouth look, he shook hiss head as he tried to come back to his senses. He swung his leg over the branch and jumped down. He then straightened his loose dark green jeans, his long sleeved button up shirt, the first three buttons left open, showing the white T-shirt underneath it. He again pushed his bangs back just to have them fall in front of his eyes once more.

He jammed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, looking down at the grass he walked towards the amethyst eyed beauty

Tomoyo giggled, passing her fingers through the long curls of her hair, as if to comb them. Eriol walked as if in slow motion towards the girl, he finally took a sit besides her. His hands behind his head as he looked up, but from the corner of his eyes he still watched the girl, his cheeks still a slight pink, but he was doing all he could to make them go back to their pale selves.

Tomoyo was feeling sort of awkward with him besides her; she very well knew that he was most likely feeling twice as awkward as she was, for he was the one that had been caught on top of a tree. The though made her giggle, she covered her mouth with her hand trying to make it so that he wouldn't hear her. That proved to be of no good being as he turned and look slightly amused by the girl.

"Now, may I know what is that you are giggling about" his trade-mark smile on his lips. An eyebrow shot up in wonder

"Nothing really" the book she had been reading was still on her lap and she was staring down at it again. She put it aside and picked up the black and purple messenger bag she had placed next to her. From it she pulled a silver thermos and a few sandwiches and cookies.

She placed these things on the space between them, pouring a cup of the hot mocha coffee and handing it to him

He watched as she picked up a cookie, and then close the thermos. "Aren't you going to drink some as well?" he asked

"Oh you mean the mocha? I still have some in here" she showed him a cute stainless blue Hello Kitty thermos cup she had besides her a/n: I saw one of those at 'Sanrio' and I wanted it so bad, but my mom wouldn't let me buy it

"I see" he smiled, picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a bite from it, he was quite surprised to find out it was peanut butter and grape jelly. He slowly turned towards the girl

"Peanut Butter and Jelly?" he asked almost laughing

"I like it"

"With Mocha Coffee?" he was doing all he could to hold back the laugh

"Yes" she rolled her eyes, as if he had just asked the most bizarre question in the world, she then blushed for a second "I like it. But I'm sure you must think it's weird"

"Yes a little" he smiled, but continued to eat said sandwich and drink the coffee

There was a long silent between the two as they ate and drank, Tomoyo was looking at the boy next to her, behind the protection that her bangs offered her that is.

'_Oh I'm so glad I didn't cut my hair yesterday like I was suppose to'_ she smiled to herself

She reached for another cookie and her fingers touched his, both blushed deep scarlet.

'_Put your self together man, you just touched her fingers for goodness sake!'_ his mind yelled at him, he coughed, as if trying to compose himself again

Tomoyo was still blushing slightly _'Come on what are you in 5th grade?' _ her mind yelled back at her, making Tomoyo sweat drop _'No I'm not' _ she smiled

"Eriol-kun?" she turned towards him, curling her hair around a slender perfect French manicured finger

"Yes?" half-an-eaten cookie sticking out of his mouth, making him look younger than he was

"May I ask you something?"

He chewed the rest of the cookie before answering "Well you just did" his cocky smile on his lips

She glared at him softly, Eriol chuckled a silly smile on his face as he patted her on the top of her head

"Ask away, dear Tomoyo-chan" she pushed his glasses up from the middle of his nose

Eyes locked in each others "mmmm…. Why were you up on the tree?" she looked away

You know those moments that you wish the earth would just open up and swallow you? Well in that moment Hiiragizawa Eriol really wanted that to happen; now on the back of his head he knew that he could disappear on the snap of fingers, but then again. He knew if he did such a thing the always smiling heir of the Daidouji fortune would be very angry with him, and she was not a person who anyone, especially him, would want to have being angry with.

And also he knew from the moment he started to watch her, about two years back that someday he would have to answer the question. Apparently practicing it in front of the mirror really didn't work much, for poor Hiiragizawa Eriol could barely form sentences in his head much less say one

Daidouji Tomoyo stayed there patiently waiting for an answer, she had looked back in to his eyes now, and she was getting lost in the deep endless pools of sapphire and silver. The black/blue bangs and messy hair sticking out in many different directions, which just added to the softening of his manly features.

Daidouji Tomoyo who was always taught that a lady should not stare for it is rude could not look away from those beautiful eyes of his.

His eyes closed for a long moment, making Tomoyo sigh softly. When he re-opened them they gaze in to the soft mix of blue and purple, that it appeared as if he was trying to look in to her soul

"You really want to know my reason for watching you from top of a tree?" his voice was low, making his sound so much older and wiser than he appeared, making it so that she was more mesmerized by him. She took a deep breath, and it was then she realized on just how close they had gotten to one another, for she was able to smell the sent of his AXE cologne.

"Yes" she whispered "Please do tell me" she leaned in a little bit more, so now the only thing that was separating the two of them was a mere six inches.

"Do you even know for how long I have been watching you Tomoyo-san?" his eyes half closed as he passed his fingers through her soft hair

"For just about two year I do think" she answered

He was taken back by her answer, so she had always known he was there? Why hadn't she said anything?

"I was …………… intrigued by the why" her smile was sweet

"I see" he shook his head and smiled

"I watch you because you intrigue me Tomoyo-chan"

"How so?" she asked, the curiosity showed clearly on her voice

"Because, you are the most patient, most beautiful, most mysterious person I have ever met" his smile now because real one, one just for her

"Tomoyo-san ever since the day I met you I knew that you were special. You are too much like my self, and that was weird to me, for I never met someone who would do things just to make others happy. Who showed her true self when no one was looking. Who would die just to see a smile on someone's face" His smile became so soft, his hand was gently stroking her cheek now

"No one I ever met, in this life or my past life, has even been like that. No one is as caring as you Tomoyo-san. Some might think that just because you are rich you would be spoiled and think that the world spun around her. But you don't. You could care less about what people may think of you, or about money, or any of the things that your fortune gives you. All you want is to make them happy. But they don't pay much attention to you; they don't know that behind those ever lasting smiles is sadness. Sadness given to you by the death of your father, by the lost of a huge love, by the times you wished your mother could have been by your side and she wasn't" she didn't notice when the tears started to accumulate on her eyes, she didn't know when they started to fall down her cheeks, past her chin to her neck

"I want to see you really smile Tomoyo-san, I want to see you truly happy or sad. I want to see your true self" He kissed her cheek softly "I don't want to hear your whispers at night as you speak to no one about your troubles. I want those whispers to be heard. I want you to hear the whispers I speak as I watch you pass by, as I watch you cry" the mocha that was left on his cup had now spilled on the soft blanket on which they sat, the cookies and remaining sandwiches lay forgotten besides them

And the six inches had now turned to two inches. Their breaths mingling with the others. their lips getting closer and closer by the passing seconds. It was then that he realized he must not do this, no matter what his feeling were. So he got up and stuffed his hands once again in his front pockets, he turned to leave.

"Eriol-kun" she whispered her tears still falling silently and she looked up at his eyes, pleading

"Please don't leave me? Please stay so that I may show you who I truly am" she was looking down now, her long hair becoming a protective shield around her as she sat under the cherry tree

She didn't hear him turn around; she just heard the soft song the wind was now playing. And her shoulders began to shake as she cried.

"I'll never leave you Tomoyo-san" his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer, letting her cry, letting her hold on to his shirt to make sure that he was real.

"Thank you Eriol-kun, thank you for being a great friend" she smiled trough her tears

"Friend" he whispered, he sighted but held her tighter

'_I guess it's a start' _ he told him self

------

They were walking back home, actually he was walking her home. His house was much out of the way from hers', but he wanted her to get home safely. They walked in silence.

"Tomo!" they heard someone in the background call, they slowly turned around to find a girl of about their age, straight ebony hair being held up on a high pony tail, her army skirt flowing around her as she ran, the red top hugging her figure white sneakers with army laces on her feet

"Mei" Tomoyo said, raising her hand as she waved to the girl, in a few short seconds the girl had reached them, it didn't take her much time to regain her breath being as she did run at least a mile a day. She took the blue/purple eyed girl's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together

Eriol felt an urge to pull the wavy haired girl to him and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but he knew he could not do that. So he tried to push it down, managing to smile politely at Meilin Li.

"Li-chan" he smiled

"Hello Hiiragizawa-kun" she smiled back, her ruby eyes shinning, her cheeks a little flushed both from running and because of the girl's hand she held

"Well I better be off" he said, trying his hardest to keep the polite smile

"Thank you for everything Eriol-kun" Tomoyo told him, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were so soft, just as petals from a freshly bloomed rose, he was trying so hard not to blush

"See you two, be good now" he laughed and his hands once again found their way to inside his front pockets as he walked away

He stopped on the end of the block and turned around to see the two girls sharing a shy kiss

And then he finally let his tears fall down

"I guess I should listen to my own advice, huh? I tell you to be yourself, but I still watch you with your girlfriend and cry, holding my emotions inside" he turned back, still crying

Tomoyo and Meilin ended their kiss, lips lingering with each other for a second too much; they blushed slightly, holding the other's hand they walked towards Tomoyo's house.

"Why did I stop to look?" he was still whispering to no one

'_Thank you for being a great friend' _what she had told him, it kept playing it's self over and over again on his mind

He looked up at the sky, the tears shinning on his eyes and down his cheek

"Yeah it's a start" his smile was sad "maybe one day Tomoyo-san. Maybe one day"

----------------------------

**I do think this was way different then what I normally write. Normally they end up together, but I wanted to make something different. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really shouldn't be writing this since I have like a million other things to do, and a lot of story chapters to write, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. **

**Maybe I'll make more chapters to it or a sequel, but that is just if your guys really want it, I'll write it later on, okay?**

**Well for now I hope you'll leave a review telling me what you think of it? And I'm sorry if you guys don't like the Tomoyo + Meilin coupling that happened on this story. I just had to put Tomoyo with someone and I really don't like the Tomoyo + Sakura coupling, I don't have an actual reason, I just don't like it much. And besides from Eriol I don't like putting her with anyone else, so I thought Meilin would be okay, and now you all think I'm just talking to much aren't I? **

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_


End file.
